The Resource sponsored a special symposium in conjunction with The Center for Visual Science at the University of Rochester on ``Neural Control of Spatial Behavior,'' to serve as an intellectual nexus for the collection of ideas associated with the Resource. It featured 20 invitees from the US and abroad and over 120 participants. The three-day symposium consisted of five technical sessions plus an introduction to the Resource's facilities. The meeting began on Wednesday evening, June 19. Formal sessions started Thursday morning, June 20, 1996 and ended at noon on Saturday.